Kaustin
Kaustin '('K/ira and Austin) is a romantic/friendly pairing of Austin Moonand Kira Starr. Austin had a crush on Kira, but she suspected that Austin and Ally like each other. Austin tried his best to show her that he likes her and not Ally. They tried and had a perfect date, but it eventually failed. They attempted another date and the second time went successful. This pairing strongly rivals with the pairing betweenAustin and Ally (Auslly). In Campers & Complications they took a break from their relationship, after Kira found out Austin tried to make Ally not like Elliot. In Chapters & Choices Austin ask Kira to be his girlfriend again, but she tell him that she need time to think about it. Later, she agreed to be his girlfriend, but Austin knew that he wants to be with Ally. They break up in Partners & Parachutes, because Austin wants to be with Ally instead of Kira. Other Names: *'Raustin' (Ki/'ra '''and A/'ustin') *'Kistin ('Ki/'ra and Au/'''stin) *'Ausira' ( Aus/tin and K/'ira') *'Aura '(Au/stin and Ki/'ra') *'Soon '(S/'tarr and M/'oon) *'Motarr '(Mo/'on and S/'tarr) *'Marr '(M'/oon and St/'arr) *'Austira' (Aust/in and K'/ira') *'Kirin '(Kir/a and Aust/'in') *'Austa' (Aust/in and Kir/'a') *'Kirastin' (Kira and Au/'stin') *'Kiratin '(Kira 'and Aus/'tin) *'Kustin '(K'/ira and A/'ustin) *'Kirstin '( Kir/'a and Au/'stin) *'Kiraustin '(Kira 'and A/'ustin)' '''or ('Kir'/a and '''Austin') *'Mostarr '(Mo/oon and Starr) *'Moorr '(Moo/n and Sta/'rr') *'Irstin '(K/'ir/'a and Au/'stin') *'Stoon '(St/'''arr and M/oon') Similarities: *They both eat and like pancakes. *They both think Dez has an awesome TV. *They are both friends with Ally, Trish and Dez. *They both know Jimmy (Jimmy is Austin's record deal signer and Kira's dad). *They both play the guitar. *They're both signed to Starr Records. *They both can sing. Differences *Austin eats and likes meat but Kira doesn't. *Austin likes Romantic movies (revealed in Backups & Breakups) but Kira thinks they're boring. *Grass makes Kira itch, Austin is okay with grass. *In Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath, Kira told Dez corn dogs were gross. In Rockers & Writers, Austin was shown to like corn dogs. *Austin is okay with pickles, but Kira hates them. Kaustin Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in Austin & Ally between Austin and Kira. Please only add true moments, and no false information or you will be blocked. . Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath *Austin said she was flawless. *Austin didn't want to hurt her feelings. *Austin tried to comfort Kira on the Ferris wheel. *Kira apologized to Austin about his so called drooling problem. *Kira played Austin's girlfriend in the music video. *They kissed. (But through separate human sized hamster balls). Girlfriends & Girl Friends *Austin helped Kira play the guitar. *Austin asked Kira out on a date. *Kira agrees to go out on a date with him. *After Kira starts to leave Sonic Boom, Austin runs after her. *Austin and Kira begin to date. *Austin got Kira a necklace with her name on it. *Kira thought it was cute of how much Austin wanted to teach her to play guitar. *Austin says Kira is so pretty, it's thrown off his whole game and makes him act weird. *Austin and Kira both agree that Dez has an awesome TV. *Austin and Kira had pancakes and played video games in Dez's basement. *Austin bought Kira 4 slices of pizza. *Austin let Kira use his shirt as a napkin. *Kira and Austin came back to Sonic Boom, after their second first date, really happy. Campers & Complications *At the beginning, Austin and Kira walked in Sonic Boom with Austin's arm around Kira and Kira's arm around Austin's waist. *Ally thought Austin won Kira a panda. *Kira reveals that she won Austin the panda, but he told her not to tell anyone. *Kira says Austin's so cute when he pouts and rubs the panda's hand on Austin's nose. Austin says Kira's cute when she says he's cute and did the same thing Kira did. *Kira asked Austin to take her home, but Dez did instead. *Kira said she meant Austin. *Austin was running after Dez and Kira. *Kira won Austin a panda. *Austin was going to take Kira to see a Katy Perry concert (until the drama with Elliot) *Austin and Kira took a break from their relationship, after Kira found out Austin tried to make Ally not like Elliot, so she wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. *Austin tried to prove to Dez he liked Kira more than Ally. Chapters & Choices *Kira agreed to be Austin's girlfriend again. *At the end, Kira hugs Austin, although he doesn't hug back because Austin had just kissed Ally. *Kira says Austin changes his mind a lot but she might think about being his girlfriend again. *Austin says he likes Ally, but Kira is great too. *Austin didn't over think the outcome of becoming Kira's boyfriend *Austin asks Kira to be his girlfriend instead of Ally. Partners & ParachutesEDIT *Kira tells Austin that they shouldn't think about Jimmy, they should just be happy. *Austin wants to make sure Jimmy approves (though he actually wants him to disapprove). *Jimmy wants Austin and Kira to be together. *Kira is happy when Jimmy lets her date Austin. *When Kira can't hear Austin try to break up with her except for him saying "Please don't hate me...", she says "Why would I hate you? Your my boyfriend.": *Kira says boyfriend four times to Austin. *When Austin says boyfriend is a great word when used accurately, Kira says "I agree, 'boyfriend'''." *Austin, Kira and Jimmy have a group hug after Jimmy allows them to continue dating. *When Austin breaks up with Kira, she says she doesn't hate him and she understands making Austin happy. *Austin just nods and agrees with Kira's rant at him. *Kira agrees to stay friends with Austin. *They hug after breaking up, causing Megan to think that they're dating still. *Austin says that Kira is the best for understanding. Tracks & Troubles *Austin told Kira that she sounded good when singing her song, Elevator Doors. *Austin knew that Kira sang while doing yoga. *Kira brings up dating Austin twice in this episode. *Kira said a compliment about her singing meant a lot coming from Austin. *Austin told Kira that maybe they could work together someday. *Kira agreed that maybe they could work together. *Kira convinces Jimmy to give Austin his record deal back. Tunes & Trials *Austin trusted her with a secret. *Kira was the only person Austin told about getting Maroon 5 to play at Ally's surprise party. *Kira helped Austin plan a surprise party for Ally. *Kira called Austin a sweet guy for planning the surprise party for Ally. *Trish and Dez thought Kira was a suspect of who Austin wrote the song "Steal Your Heart" about. *Austin was singing to Kira (and his other ex-girlfriends except Ally). *Cheetah Beat thinks Austin wrote the song about Kira (plus Ally, the European Supermodel, and Brooke all whom had dated Austin). Beach Clubs & BFFs *Austin thought Kira was excited he was back. *Austin offered to tell Kira all about his tour. *Kira offers Austin and the rest of the gang to check out Shredder's Beach Club. Kaustin Quotes: Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath Girlfriends & Girl Friends Partners & Parachutes Tunes & Trials